Kaede Meitochi
Kaede Meitochi (楓名東チー, Meitochi Kaede) is a major character of the fanfiction, Naruto: Kimza Chronicles, and its sequel, Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer. She is a chunin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, a medic-nin, and a member of Team Gen. Background Kaede was born in Shiragakure, a corrupt Hidden Village that wanted power and control over the world. When Kaede was 6, Shira started a private war with Konohagakure formerly due to an invasion, but reality it was for the Shinziro Tenga Group to get their hands on Saphiro Kimza. Despite the Shira military's strength and tools, Konoha was better prepared and more in numbers, resulting in Shira's slow defeat. Rather than join in the pointless war, Kaede's parents and the rest of their family rebelled against Shiragakure, at first becoming spies, then fighting Shira directly. After Shira is crushed by Konoha, Kaede's family fled to Konoha for protection. Only Kaede and her mother survived the flight to Konoha. Shortly after arriving there, the people of Konoha, having known about the war at last, shunned Kaede and her mother due to being aligned with the enemy. Kaede spent the next 3 months alone, being harassed by the Konoha civilians. She eventually met Saphiro, a young boy who was kinder than kids his age. The two eventually became friends and he protected her from any emotional harm. Once he started being harassed in the Ninja Academy due to his low physical grades, Kaede stepped up to protect him instead. Personality Kaede has a warm bubbly demeanor and she is calm, collected, and very confident. Despite this, deep within her, she still has emotional scars from not only the Konoha-Shira war, but also due to the teasing and harassment she and her mother went through during their first years as Konoha residents. However, she tends to hold her feelings inside and rarely lets anyone know. She slowly opens herself up to her teammates and friends, though she sets up an emotional barrier when anyone else tries to get close to her. Kaede has expressed her dream to become a Water Release master many times in the series. She has leaned on her goal so much, that she had forgotten her affinity for Earth Release techniques just to learn Water Release techniques. Due to the two being polar opposites, her determination to learn is strong. During the beginning of the series, the reason why was unclear. However, during a talk with Saphiro in The Last Sealer, Kaede reveals that all the water around her when she uses ninjutsu makes up for the tears she shed all her life. Kaede has a tendacy to strive to become more than what she is, and this is stated when she not only becomes a sniper-nin, but a medic-nin as well. Gen states that she felt like she couldn't help her family during the Konoha-Shira War, and is now doing her best to make up for it. She also seems to train harder than Saphiro and Art, but Art's increase in difficulty and Saphiro's natural learning process usually makes her training slightly more inferior. Kaede shows a love for a her comrades, especially Saphiro, since the two are considered best friends throughout Kimza Chronicles. The two took their bond to the next level and begin dating after the Ezemaru Arc. Kaede took great pride in her boyfriend and doid her best to protect him during fights, though Saphiro usually ended up saving her instead. She regulary cursed herself for her weakness, but Saphiro comforted her, saying that she'll get her chance to save him one day. After Saphiro leaves the village in favor of Shinziro, Kaede's warm attitude subsides and she gains a degree of regret of knowing Saphiro. She also became more distant, only conversing with Gen, Art, and her new teammate Kenno Sagii when neccesary. She made it a personal goal to find Saphiro and do whatever she could to make sure he came home, even if that meant killing him. After Saphiro came home and he slowly regained his respect, Kaede slowly rebuild their friendship with him. She eventually falls in love with him again, but is currently too afraid to admit it. Appearance Kaede has long, straight, light brown hair travelling to her mid-back and light hazel eyes. Her hair is a few shades lighter than Saphiro's. In the beginning arc, she wore a green t-shirt, white shorts with black leggings and her forehead protector was tied to her forehead. For the majority of Kimza Chronicles, which takes place four years later, she is taller and her body curves a bit more. She then wore a blue sleeveless shirt with black warm warmers, a black and blue skirt with long blue shorts underneath and she wore her forehead protector around her neck. During The Last Sealer, Kaede has grown a bit more and has filled out as well. She now wears a blue zipped-up shirt with a white vest, blue skinny jeans with a white stripe going down the side of each leg, white fingerless gloves, and her forehead protector remains around her neck. She initially wore a gold chain with a locket around her neck as well, but the necklace was broken during the fight with Yushiro Gentake of the Nine and the locket was placed away for safekeeping. Abilities Even at a young age, Kaede was considered adequate shinobi material. In the academy, she had the third highest written test scores behind Saphiro and Genzo Nekiogama. In battle, she has proven herself against many opponents with her array of Water ninjutsu and her careful planning and strategic formatting. Though it is stated that Kaede is the weakest member of Team Gen, she has still proven herself in a myriad of fighting situations and her chakra control is the greatest of her and her teammates. As stated above, even though Kaede possesses an average amount of chakra, her incredible chakra control makes up for it. As a result, most jutsu she has learn costs her about half the normal chakra needed to activate it. This enables her to use techniques that would normally drain chakra to frightening lows. Her chakra also seems to be augmented by her Water Release techniques. Taijutsu Kaede has the worst taijutsu expertise of her entire team. Despite that, she is able to hold her own against many opponents in hand-to-hand combat, some who are taijutsu experts. She usually augments her average strength with the high pressure impact of her Water Release ninjutsu to help her out. Chakra Control As stated by Gen during their first missions on the team, Kaede has excellent control over her chakra. This enables her to use her chakra at its maximum efficiency with wasting any. This enables her to use a variety of Water Release techniques at a rapid pace and gives her the needed control to use medical ninjutsu. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kaede has an incredible interest and skill in Water Release techniques. Her skillset and determination to become a Water Release master is so great, she never resorts to using her natural affinity of Earth Release techniques and even stated that she used Water Release techniques for so long, her affinities could've been swapped. Her techniques enable her to utilize her chakra control to pull water out of the air within less time than normal for the average amount of chakra needed. She is able to create spheres of water that have water pressure of hundreds of feet deep, clones with added durability, and weapons that can change shape. Many who have witnessed her techniques state that she is already a Water Release expert in her own right. Medical Ninjutsu After fighting Bukarok, Kaede started training in the arts of medical ninjutsu to aid her comrades even more. She started training in the dual-tutelage of Sakura Haruno and Shizune and has greatly progressed. Not only is she able to heal wounds and extract poison from inflicted bodies, but she has also learned how to make antidotes, poisons, and lace ninja tools with such substances. She can also use her Water Release skill to augment these abilities even further. Kaede has also begun combining her Water Release knowledge and medical ninjutsu together to create a superhealing method that involves the properties of pure water. This experiment has been a success with so far, with wounds healing at a greater rate when submerged in purified water. Kaede has stated that she has mastered a "Healing Water Release" technique, and is ready to test it out on a subject. Intelligence Kaede has always known a huge amount of intelligence. In ninja academy, she was able to get test scores in the top tier in her class. During the following battles in the series, she was able to overcome deception and retaliate with her own attacks. Her intelligence enable her to be caught medical ninjutsu by both Sakura and Shizune, a teaching method never done before. She has also formed her own Healing Water Release technique which seems to have great success. Due to her calm mind and intelligent thinking, Kaede is usually assigned as commander of squads and her quick thinking helps out. Stats Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Medic-nin Category:Gen Nakaido24